1. Technical Field
Embodiments based on the concept of the present invention generally relate to a method for operating machines and a system using the method and, more particularly, to a method for operating machines and a system using the method, which manage relations between machines that are required in order to execute externally received commands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, systems for connecting machines through a network and sharing information between the machines have been applied to various fields, such as health care, telemetry, smart homes, and smart cars, as well as household appliances and electronic devices.
Therefore, when various machines form collaborative relations, methods for managing the relations between the machines are required.